Ain't It Funny
by americangrl69
Summary: Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life. PostLATR MW OneShot


Title: Ain't It Funny  
Fandom: Dark Angel  
Pairing: Max/White  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: don't own anything  
Summary: Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life.

A/N: ok so this takes place after latr. I loved that episode. so yeah I wanted to do something with it. so here it goes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart_

-Jennifer Lopez(ain't it funny)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max woke up in a cold concrete room. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten there but figured White had something to do with it. She looked around the room, found a cot against the one wall and there was even a window, barred but it was still a window. Then she realized she wasn't even chained to the wall. _Boy, he's lost his touch._ Max thought. Then he walked in.

"Oh good you're awake." White said.

Max rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" Max snapped.

White didn't say anything. What could he say? He didn't even know why he'd taken her this time. He knew he couldn't stop thinking about her but he couldn't tell her that not without getting his ass kicked. He sat down on the cot which she was now sitting on.

Max noticed him staring at her. "God damn it quit looking at me like that."

Before he could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed her. She immediately pushed him off her. "Damn it White. What the hell is wrong with you?" Max yelled. She stood up, walked over to the window and just stared out it. She couldn't stop thinking about the last time. The way his hands had felt on her skin. The way his touch made her whole body tingle. These feelings, they confused her.

White walked up behind her, turned her around, and decided to try his luck again. He leaned in and kissed her. Despite Max's better judgement she didn't pull away instead she slowly opened her mouth allowing his tongue to explore.

They made their way back to the cot, clothes falling as they went. White laid her down on the cot, climbed on top of her, straddling her between his legs. "You sure?" White asked.

_Why's he care if I'm sure or not._ Max thought but just nodded.

The next morning, Max woke up with only a vague memory of what happened last night. She looked around and found clothes lying on the floor, then she felt strong arms around her. She slowly and carefully rolled over to see who it was. _Oh shit, what did I do?_ Max thought when she saw White laying next to her. She carefully got out of bed trying not to wake him, and quietly threw her clothes back on. Max walked over to the window and just stared out, thinking. _Why? I wasn't in heat. I'd know if I was and I know I wasn't. But why'd I sleep with him? He's the enemy. Why would I do that if I wasn't in heat. Damn it, Max stop before you give herself a headache._ Max thought.

White woke up and found Max staring out the window again. He knew what had happened last night. He pulled his pants back on, walked over to her, and place a hand on her shoulder. Max pulled away and looked at him. "Did we?" Max asked.

He nodded. "Yeah I think so." White said. He mistook the look of confusion in her eyes for regret. He'd been afraid that she'd regret what they did. He didn't regret what happened but he thought she did. But she was just trying to figure it all out. "Go. Just go." White said.

Max looked at in disbelief. _Was he really just gonna let me go?_ Max thought.

"Just go." White said again.

Max walked out the door, White stood in the doorway watching her leave. She got half way down the hall, stopped and turned to look at him. White just sighed. He didn't really know what was happening but he knew he didn't hate her anymore. Then Max turned back around and ran down the hall and out of the building.

Max walked into her apartment. Cindy sat on the couch drinking her coffee. "What happened to you last night? Hot date?" Cindy asked.

"No." Max snapped. She sighed. She hadn't meant to snap at her like that. "I'm sorry OC. I didn't mean to snap at you." Max apologized.

"Ah it's ok. So what did happen to you last night?" Cindy asked.

Max came over and sat down next to Cindy on the couch. "White, that's what happened. He captured me again. But it wasn't like the other times. Things where different this time." Max said.

"Ok so tell me." Cindy said.

Max looked away. "I slept with him. God, what's the matter with me? I slept with the enemy and I liked it." Max said.

Cindy smirked. "You like him." Cindy said.

Max looked at her. "No I don't." Max said.

"Where you in heat?"

"No."

"Well then see you like him. I know you boo and you wouldn't sleep with someone if you didn't like them, unless you were in heat which you weren't."

"Yeah maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. And I suspect that he likes you too."

"Yeah you're probably right. He was acting strange this time. I mean he let me go and before we well you know he asked me if I was sure." Max said. "And things have been different ever since the last time when my runes appear."

"Different how?"

"When he was touching me, God Cindy I didn't want him to stop. I haven't been able to stop thinking about that night. God, I'm really screwed up. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well maybe you should talk to him."

"You think?"

"Yeah I do."

"I...I need to take a walk, try and figure this out." Max said getting up and walking out the door.

Max walked down an alley. White turned down the same one. "Max?" White said walking up to her.

Max stopped and turned around. _Did he just use my name?_

"Max, I don't know what this is but I know I don't hate you. And if you want to I think we can figure this thing out together." White said.

Max just nodded. They knew that they'd be in a world of trouble if anyone found out but they'd deal with it then.

A/N: any good? let me know.


End file.
